Room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions consisting of an organopolysiloxane having at least two alkoxysilyl-containing groups in each molecule, an alkoxysilane, and an organic titanium compound cure at room temperature by contact with moisture in air (refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). Such room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions are used in applications such as sealants, adhesives, and moisture-proof coating agents in electrical circuits or electrodes by being cured in contact with such electrical circuits or electrodes.
However, the room-temperature-curable silicone rubber compositions described in Patent Documents 1 to 4 have the problem that adhesion to substrates is insufficient.